Hot For Teacher
by RavenHeart101
Summary: Puck's the new music teacher at Dalton, Blaine's the only AP Music theory student. Things happen. Plaine. AU.


Hot For Teacher

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Summary: Puck's the new music teacher at Dalton, Blaine's the only AP Music theory student. Things happen.

Prompt: Puck's a new teacher at Dalton and Blaine has naughty thoughts about him that come true. ?

**A:N –** Don't ask. Just... Just read. Enjoy. I'm going to go die because of finals. Please do me a favor and get me through tomorrow with reviews. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

The boys at Dalton were generally excited to see their new music teacher in action – though, to be honest, they were more excited to see if the teacher knew anything about music. Dalton had a history of hiring music teachers who were old and wrinkling and spoke in posh accents that didn't really understand the students. And, rumor was, their new teacher was young and talented.

So, understandably, they were practically buzzing with excitement. Especially those in the Warblers.

It was hard to say who was the most excited. Wes was possibly the least excited and Jeff was probably the most excited but every member of the acapella show choir felt some form of excitement flowing through the veins as the days grew closer and closer to their next music class.

And then, when it happened, the teacher was nothing like they expected.

That wasn't to say that he was bad – Mister Puckerman (or Puck as he wanted to be called) knew his stuff, and he wasn't afraid to call kids out on their bullshit. Some assumed that music would be a class that they took to slack off, and some assumed that it would be all hard work and no play. Both groups were wrong as it seemed as though the kids were learning things about music without knowing that they were learning. And those were just the general music kids.

The Advanced Placement music classes were Mister Puckerman's favorite part of the day. He only had one student in the class and it was easy to say that the kid was the most talented out of the whole group at Dalton. To be honest, the boy would be considered quite average in most situations but Mister Puckerman knew, he just knew, that if the kid was pushed enough he could be something special. And he was something special. Even if Mister Puckerman didn't want to admit it to himself.

Blaine Anderson was the only Junior in the Advanced Placement Music Theory class that Dalton had to offer and if Mister Puckerman hadn't taken up the classes than he would have been sent to attend them at another school, probably Crawford County Day (their sister school) with the three girls signed up for the class. But, by some spring of luck, Mister Puckerman was authorized to teach the AP class and he did so with flying colors. For the most part.

It was hard to say if the guy was actually a good teacher when Blaine kept getting distracted by hormones every time he laid eyes on him.

What was worse was that everyone seemed to know about Blaine's crush, attraction, lust – call it whatever, everyone seemed to know. Nick seemed to take every possibility offered to him to question Blaine about his music class. Jeff seemed to leave the practice room whenever Mister Puckerman came in sight. Wes and David seemed to constantly be sending Blaine to Mister Puckerman during practices to get more sheet music.

It was positively embarrassing.

Blaine shifted in his seat, his fingers poised over the piano keys and a blush dusting his cheeks with a light pink as Mister Puckerman sat himself down in the chair beside him, his dark jeans crinkling with the new position. His clipboard was resting on his knees, his elbows digging into his legs as he rested his head on them, nodding at Blaine to start playing.

The song wasn't a hard song (if Blaine were to be honest he could play it in his sleep) but it was so much more beautiful with the words. He couldn't sing them though, so he sang them in his mind, closing his eyes and trying to keep all of the embarrassing thoughts of the teacher beside him out of his mind.

This was harder than it could have seemed. Especially when Mister Puckerman leaned closer, his cologne assaulting Blaine's nostrils unabashedly. "You can sing along in you want to." Mister Puckerman said softly, his breath brushing over Blaine's cheek, and a small smile on his handsome face. His eyes were glued to Blaine's mouth, something that went unnoticed by the high school student, as a he heaved in a deep breath and sang quietly to himself, trying his hardest to ignore the presence of another body in the room.

Puck felt a smile pass over his lips as Blaine began to sing, his eyes softening just a tad. The attraction he had to this student was uncalled for, and he knew that if they were to be caught doing anything he would lose his job. But there was something about him…..

"_And I'm a bad boy 'cause I don't even miss her… I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart…."_ Blaine swallowed passed the pounding of his heart, wincing when his fingers stuttered over the keys.

He was going to mess up. He just knew it.

It was halfway to the end of the year. Puck could hold out until then. This was the longest he had ever stayed working in the same place. He usually up and left within the second month, the novelty of teaching teenagers passing him by and calling him to the open road where he wouldn't have to worry about running into anyone but passerby's.

This time he could actually see himself returning for the next year. Just for this kid. And the rest of the Warbler guys were cool but they didn't have the magnetic pull that this guy seemed to have.

Puck watched as the gelled down curls started to pop out of the helmet after Blaine ran a shaking hand through them. It was cruel of him, he knew, to play with the boy like this. But it was so… endearing? Adorable… hot even to watch someone pine after him like no one had pined for him since high school. It was a nice change of pace.

Except Puck was getting to the point where he wanted to try out a different pace.

"_Gonna free fall out into nothin'… Gonna leave this world for a while…."_Blaine jumped when Puck's hand fell over his, staling them over the keys.

His breath stuttered and he nervously tugged his hands into his lap, his eyes falling down onto the sheet music with a wide, nervous, glint to them. Puck slid his body closer, his chin nearly falling on top of Blaine's shoulder, his breath ghosting over his ear and his hands taking Blaine's in their grip and placing them back over the keys. "Like this." He whispered, ignoring the way that Blaine seemed to have stopped breathing all together. _"He's a good boy. Loves his mama. Loves Jesus, and America too."_ Puck sang softly into his student's ear, purposely changing the lyrics around to fit the dry mouthed teen in front of him. "_He's a good boy. Crazy about Elvis. Loves horses, and his boyfriend too. And I'm free…. free fallin'."_

Puck's hands fell off the keys, but Blaine's stayed put. "You got it?" Puck asked in a low voice, noting the way that Blaine had to blink and force a swallow before nodding almost frantically. "Good." Puck pulled back a little staring into the face that was staring determinedly away from him. "Class dismissed."

And of course Puck had to do the one thing that he probably should have never done and lean forward to kiss his student's lips. They were a bit chapped, but that was to be expected. They had a hint of coffee and lemon to them and Puck never thought that would be an appealing taste until that moment. Blaine's eyes were wide before they fluttered shut, a sigh passing through his lips and his hand falling forward to rest on Puck's knee, Puck's own hand finding his cheek and his tongue prodding at Blaine's lips for entrance. And entrance was granted after a moment of hesitation, their tongues sliding and slipping against one another and then someone had moaned and things were turning way more passionate than they probably should.

Puck surged closer at the feeling of Blaine moaning in his mouth, pinning his student against the piano and tugging at the blazer that hung over his shoulders. Blaine's hands clutched at his forearms, holding him in place and probably holding himself up once Puck let their mouths detach and began mouthing at his student's neck (at at least the part of the neck that he could reach). Blaine was slumped under him, the keys making an array of clangs as Puck pushed more weight into him. Logic wasn't working for either of them until a particularly disgusting note filled the room, Puck springing off his student with wide eyes and gasping breath.

They stared at each other for a moment, Blaine trying to figure out if what had just happened actually happened and Puck cursing himself for giving in and sexually assaulting his student. That was until Blaine's hand sneakingly pressed the off button on the keyboard and he was turning to sit in front of his teacher, his hazel eyes with some sort of mischievous glint to them. He was shorter than Puck, but that really wasn't a surprise. Their knees touched and Puck found his eyes drawn to the pink mark on his student's neck before wandering up to Blaine's red, wet lips and he couldn't hold back anymore. Oh God why did he think that he could ever hold back?

The two of them leaned towards each other at the same time their lips meeting in a passionate battle for dominance, Puck moaning as Blaine crawled onto his lap, the Dalton blazer meeting with the floor with a small shuffle. They weren't in an entirely comfortable position but they couldn't really bring themselves to complain as they were enjoying the excursion way too much. Puck pulled him closer at the same time that Blaine shifted to be not as cramped, his knees resting against Puck's thighs, his feet hanging off the edge of the seat and his arm wrapping loosely around Puck's neck. "Shit." Puck breathed when Blaine kissed down his jaw and sucked at the skin between his neck and shoulder, his hands sliding down to Blaine's ass to pull him closer.

They both let out a gasp as they erections pressed together, Blaine moaning and burying his head in Puck's shoulder when he pushed down again. And again and again and Puck was guiding his mouth back onto his and his hands were sliding down the zipper of Blaine's pants, his hand slipping inside and grasping his length in his hand. "Damn it." Blaine hissed, his lips tearing away from Puck's and his head falling against Puck's shoulder and pushing against the bone as he was stroked. He'd been in situations like this before. Not many but he had been in some – Dalton was an all boys school and Blaine definitely wasn't the only out kid there – but he had never gone all the way. Not that he was actually willing to go all the way in a practice room but this was still farther than he had gotten before.

He slid his hand down his teacher's chest, stopping at the bulge in the dark jeans and pushing his palm down, taking a moment to lick at his teacher's neck. His heart pounded in his chest when Puck's hips pushed up into the hand, a moan falling from his lips and his head being tossed back to rest against the wall.

Blaine blinked when Puck's hand tugged on his curls, pulling his lips back onto his, Puck's hand on his lower back and pulling him closer, his hips jerking upwards to push their bulges against one another. His other hand stayed steady on Blaine's head, not allowing him to pull their lips apart as he pushed up and Blaine pushed down. Again and again and again and again and again and they were in a steady rhythm of movement and gasps and moans and heat was pooling in the pit of Blaine's stomach until he came with a strangled moan that was muffled by Puck's lips against his. Only Puck hadn't come yet and he was still thrusting upwards and Blaine was letting him, kissing at his lips before pulling away to suck on his neck and biting a bit and lowering his hand again to squeeze at Puck's member until he came, slumping in the seat and his tight grip on Blaine's lower back turning slack and gentler than it had before.

Oh Puck was so staying another year.


End file.
